Endless Love
by SwanQueen4tw
Summary: Myka finds out the warehouse is ending and that H.G. is seeing a woman. What are Myka's defining moments as a warehouse agent? A little one shot to help soften the blow of the final episode of WH13. *sniffle sniffle*


**Endless Love**

When we returned from China after saving Claire and the warehouse I stayed in my room or on the patio a lot writing. As I typed, I didn't hear Mrs. Fredrick come in. "Myka." I jumped and closed my computer quickly.

"Mrs. Fredrick…you would think after five years I'd get used to that." I looked towards her. She was studying me again. "Can I help you with something?"

"You've been thinking about her a lot lately haven't you?" I knew she was talking about Helena. Did Pete…. "He told me about your book."

"That man can never keep his mouth shut can he?" Mrs. Fredrick chuckled and came closer. "But to answer your question, yes I have. I started writing our story after our last case. I knew she'd be happy with him and his daughter so I didn't push her away from him. It broke my heart that last time I hugged her." A lump was forming in my throat and my eyes started to glisten with tears. "Since I can't be with her, at least I can write about her." A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Myka, there was news I found that I'm not sure if you should hear right now." Dread filled me and my mind leapt to the worst conclusion.

"Please tell me she's not dead. Please Mrs. Fredrick…" She held up her hand to stop me.

"She's alive. But she's not with that man anymore. They broke up and she's with a woman now." I was speechless. I didn't know what to say. She's fucking a woman and it's not me?! What the fuck HG?! "From the look on your face, I'm sure you understand why I'm not telling you her name." I continued to be quiet as rage flew through my veins. "Myka."

"Yes?" My voice was flat. I couldn't believe Helena would do this to me! She knows I love her! And I thought she loved me.

"The warehouse is moving. And that means our jobs are done. When each warehouse comes to an end, all of the agents let their defining moments go into a time capsule. This will be our job tomorrow."

"What? We stopped it from moving though. We…" Mrs. Fredrick shook her head.

"No. The warehouse moves randomly when this country's job is done. This will be happening soon." I couldn't believe it. Not only did I find out the woman I've loved is with another woman but now I'm losing my home?!

"Do the rest know?" I cleared my throat. It was getting harder to hold back the tears.

"Artie does and I believe Ms. Donavan can feel it. I'm telling Pete and Steven tomorrow. I'll leave you now so you can process all of the information. And don't go after H.G. Myka. She wanted to get away from the warehouse." I watched as Mrs. Fredrick left. The moment I heard her go down the stairs, tears started to roll down my cheeks. I put my computer on the nightstand and hugged my pillow against me. I wept into it. I knew it didn't muffle my screams but no one dared come near my room. That night I didn't sleep well. I tossed and turned dreaming about Helena.

Xxx

The next morning I woke up and made coffee. "Hey Myka?" I turned and it was Claudia. "Are you okay? You look like you didn't sleep at all."

"I didn't. Or not well anyway." Claudia got her a coffee mug and fixed her a cup as well.

"So you're not taking the warehouse ending too well either?" I shrugged.

"That and H.G. is with a woman who isn't me." Claudia's eyes grew wide.

"She's what?!" I nodded. "No. She can't…she is." Claudia was just as speechless as I was. "But the two of you…."

"yeah. I know." I finished my first cup and poured me another.

"I'm sorry Myka." I shrugged.

"It is what it is I guess. I just hope she's happy with the chick." Claudia and I continued to talk about our time at the warehouse until it was time to meet the rest of the gang. To explain what the table did, we watched the defining moments of a few past agents. H.G.'s defining moment was when she snagged Jack The Ripper's lamp. Seeing her face and hearing her voice made me happy. I was mad at her for not choosing me but she still brought me joy.

Steve went first and his defining moment was when he was in Artie's beating heart. Claudia went next and reminded us all how much we hated tap dancing. Pete's defining moment was all of his time spent at the warehouse. The warehouse made him a better man. "Myka, you're next. Place your hand in the circle." As the artifact flashed my memories in front of us, the pattern was of H.G. and I. Seeing us together made that lump come back to my throat.

"Myka…" Pete was picking up on the heartbreak I was feeling. I couldn't close my eyes. The warehouse showed me two memories. One of when Helena and I saved Claudia and then the last time we said goodbye.

"The warehouse showed me the day I fell in love with H.G. and the day I knew I'd never be with her." My voice trailed off. What kind of a sick and twisted gift was that?

"I'm sorry Myka." I could feel Steve's eyes on me. "If it helps any, she felt something for you too. I asked her one day if she loved you and she said…"

"Yes." I spun in my seat. It was her. Helena stood in the darkened corner. "Myka, the moment the warehouse has stored was taken before I met you. I'm sure it's changed now." I couldn't move or speak. "Myka, I'm sorry I didn't tell you when made such a life altering choice but I didn't want to take you from the warehouse. This was your happiest place."

"And now, now you come to..to what? Gloat that you're happy with some other woman?" My words came out harshly and Helena flinched slightly.

"No. I came here because being with the other woman felt wrong. Every time I looked at her I thought of you." Helena started towards the table. She walked between Mrs. Fredrick and Artie to place her hand on the table. Helena's new memories flashed before us. They were all filled with us. Her defining moment wasn't a case. It was a memory of us one night on the patio drinking tea and talking.

_"So you're rather the expert on me I guess?" Helena looked towards me as I took a sip of tea. _

_ "You could say that. I've read all of your books countless times and when it comes to the H.G. Wells section of the warehouse….I've been caught reading up on all of your inventions. So yes I'm quite the expert." Helena chuckled. _

_ "Well tell me some about yourself Myka Bering. Who's the woman behind the warehouse agent?" _

"That was the moment I started to fall for you. We had worked a few cases together and got along well. Contradictory to what you probably believe, even though I had a slight mental set back with the trident, I did care about you. I was just taken over by hatred and anger so much that the love I was feeling…was pushed to the side." I listened to Helena's words. She meant every one of them.

"I know you cared for me back then. I was just hurt when you fell for that guy and then I find out you went to some other woman. I can understand why you did it though; because you wanted me to be happy. But now that the warehouse is moving…."

"I would like you to come with me. We can have a life together; a long and happy one. Of course we would still keep in touch with Artie, Pete, Claudia, and Steve. I wouldn't take you from your family." I stood and walked around the table. Helena turned to face me. As I gazed into brown chocolate eyes I could feel the love she had for me.

"Myka…answer the woman." I snapped out of screaming yes in my head long enough to open my mouth.

"Of course I want a life with you." Helena smiled and I laced my fingers in her hair. I pulled her into a kiss and Pete cheered. Claudia laughed and Steve gagged. Oh such a gay man he is.


End file.
